


love blooms

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, catnip, garden, gardening jumin, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: request from tumblr: "Hi! I saw this prompt and I thought in you, I hope you don't mind: "I thought about an scenario: MC meeting Jumin on his garden? Let's say her cat runaway and leaded her there. Jumin was gardening on his sweatpants and a T-shirt so she mistook him as a gardener and talked to him normally. Jumin realized this and found the treatment refreshing so he played along and they always meet on the same day at the same hour... I'll leave the rest to you, make it pretty please?" Thanks!!"okay that is the most cliche title but it makes me laugh because of how cliche it is. i’m glad i had the opportunity to do this and it’s just some nice fluffy goodness.





	love blooms

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

“Pip! Come back here, please!” a voice called. Shortly after, a striped cat came racing past Jumin. The cat came to a quick stop, however, when he smelled what Jumin was tending. Jumin was kneeling in what was his newest cat project, a community garden specifically growing plants that appealed to cats and could be safely eaten by cats. Jumin was in the catnip patch (one of several, actually, as some cats could be territorial about catnip), checking the health of the grasses. The small cat practically skid to a stop to investigate, stepping gingerly through the plants to sniff and eventually lick what the cat deemed was the most fragrant spot. Soon, the cat had flopped over, rolling around and enjoying itself. Jumin smiled, enjoying the imagery of the cat’s more or less symmetrical stripes rolling in the grass.

Then the woman arrived. Jumin heard her footsteps and looked up, though the cat was far too busy with the ‘nip to take notice. “Pip! Why did you run off like that?” she asked, sounding as though she’d been chasing something for a while. She spied the cat on the ground and sighed. “There you are. You silly thing, why are you rolling around on the ground like that?”

“That is catnip, which could explain the cat’s behavior,” Jumin said.

She seemed to notice Jumin finally. “Oh! Really? Normally Pip doesn’t respond to catnip. I guess the fresh stuff really is better, isn’t it?” she asked. Jumin simply nodded. “Do you work here?” she added. Jumin glanced down at his outfit. Normally, he’d be in a suit or at least dressed well. But it was only appropriate that he change his wardrobe for working in the garden. He, of course, had workers that tended the garden most times but Jumin found it relaxing in a way. And the benefit of coming home and smelling irresistible to Elizabeth the 3rd was not to be overlooked.

“You could say that,” he said, deciding he needn’t reveal his identity to this girl. At least not right then.”Is this your cat?”

“Yes! That’s Pip. He ran off and I couldn’t figure out why. But I guess he smelled this place. We live nearby,” she said, gesturing toward a nearby apartment complex. “But is catnip normally grown in community gardens? I didn’t even know we were getting a garden.”

Jumin turned back to Pip, who was still enjoying himself in the catnip bed. “It is not a community garden. It will be a cat park once the landscaping is done. All plants will be cat-friendly.”

“Oh, wow! Really? That’s so cool! Pip will love that! Do they need volunteers? I’d love to help out! Actually, Pip really loves that grass. Could you show me how it was grown? Maybe I can grow some at home for him, too.” She smiled and Jumin had to admit, it was cute on her. She obviously liked cats so she couldn’t be all bad.

“You may help me today, if you wish. It is just me for the day so assistance would be welcomed. Are you prepared to work in those clothes?”

“Sure! I don’t mind getting dirty. Sometimes it’s just really great to do things with your own hands, you know?” Jumin knew. He was a little surprised that she, too, appreciated the value of doing something herself rather than simply buying the end product. She kneeled nearby, waiting for instructions. Jumin had her prepare more soil for more plants.

They worked together for a few hours as Pip napped in the sun. It felt odd to be gardening with anyone else as it was a hobby Jumin normally enjoyed alone. Jumin didn’t mind her presence, though. She was cheerful and hardworking. She knew little of gardening but he never expected everyone to know everything. She could learn, which was the important part. Once it was early evening, Jumin announced the end to their day. Pip was chasing a beetle when Jumin rose to his feet and dusted himself off. He held out a hand to help the woman up and she smiled and accepted.

“Okay, Pip. Time to go!” She looked back to Jumin and gave him a kind smile. “Thank you for teaching me so much today! It was so much fun. I guess Pip got to be the first customer of the garden. He’s going to love it when it’s officially open.”

Jumin bid her a short goodbye (was there ever any point to long goodbyes?) and with that, he returned to his life. His work demanded he be present every day so he only could spend one day a week in the garden himself, though he tried to spare a few hours during the week. The next week, he was there again, in the morning, ready to begin. He set about his work, letting the hours pass in silence. But around noon, he heard someone approach him.

“You’re back! Hi! Can I help again today?” She was back. Jumin had almost forgotten about her. “Sorry I didn’t come for the week. I wasn’t sure when you’d be here again but I thought the same time next week, right? I’m glad you’re here!”

She surprised him again by appearing so suddenly but once again, he allowed her help. They spent the rest of the day working, mostly gardening but they also started preparing the stone paver for a path going through. They talked about Pip a bit, and Jumin told her about Elizabeth the Third. She revealed she’d named Pip as such due to his nearly symmetrical stripes. She wanted a fairly symmetrical name to match, so chose the palindrome Pip. She asked questions about Elizabeth and Jumin was happy to brag about his beautiful cat. The day passed quickly. As before, when Jumin rose to his feet, he offered a hand to the woman. They parted ways again and Jumin spent the week wondering if she would again come to the garden the next week. She did and with that, it became a tradition of sorts. Every week, they would meet. They would work together and talk about their cats. They talked little of their personal lives, as both were doting cat parents first and foremost. Also a tradition was Jumin offering his hand to her. After a month of meeting her weekly, she was on his mind nearly constantly. He spent much of his time thinking about her. He imagined things about her and it made him realize he truthfully knew little. They hadn’t even given their names to each other yet. But he always looked forward to seeing her. Their next meeting, he casually learned more about her. Her job, some of her hobbies. She slipped in that she was single, though he couldn’t tell if she meant to and was trying to flirt or if she honestly didn’t realize. When he took her hand that week, their touch lingered just a few seconds longer. They still hadn’t told each other their names but it became clear to Jumin that he was interested. He even recognized it within himself. The next week, he would find out her name. They could still take their time so Jumin wasn’t in a rush to approach her romantically.

However, the weather had other plans. In a stroke of bad luck, the weather turned foul and thunderstorms darkened the sky the entire day. At first, Jumin watched the rain, feeling his mood sour. He tried to work ahead, to finish some tasks since he was stuck at home anyways. However, he soon noticed a major issue in one of his projects. He researched but sure enough, there were mistakes stemming from one of the earliest documents. Everything that came afterwards was based on that error. This meant months of overtime, of no days off, not even for Jumin. He looked out the window, growing angry at he rain. He wanted to see her again. To somehow make her smile. Jumin loved the way she laughed at his jokes. No one ever understood his jokes but she somehow always knew when he was joking and she’d laugh fully. Not a polite laugh but an honest, toss her head back and laugh. Her hair seemed to shimmer in the light. Her smile was contagious. He wanted to know her name but the rain had other plans. But soon, Jumin couldn’t stand it. He went out, despite the rain. He couldn’t work in the garden but he could wait. With the looming overtime spent reworking the entire project, he knew he wouldn’t be able to spend time in the garden. So today was one of his last chances to see her for a long while. With a huge umbrella, he stood and waited for her. Maybe it was foolish. He soon grew cold from the wind and rain and the lack of movement. He honestly didn’t expect her to show up. But he couldn’t miss the chance, just in case. As the afternoon passed into evening, the rain started to slow. It was a constant stream but no longer storming. It was around the time they’d always leave for the day and there was no sign of her. Jumin sighed to himself, disappointed that he couldn’t see her that week. He realized that going slowly no longer appealed to him as much. He wanted to know her more, to be able to speak with her if he wasn’t able to see her. He didn’t want to miss any other chances to spend time with her.

Jumin was leaving the garden when he heard a voice behind him. “Wait! Please!” He turned and saw her running towards him, her umbrella lagging behind. He had to smile.

“You came. In the rain. We cannot work today,” he said, joking.

She blushed, which he barely saw underneath the umbrella. “Well, you’re here too!” she protested but soon grew shy. “Um, I know we can’t do anything in the garden but… It’s been really nice getting to know you so I thought maybe… If you were here, we could get something to drink or eat, maybe.” She shuffled her feet, her head down. She was unable to see Jumin’s expression, how surprised he was to hear her ask him out.

“What is your name?” he asked, his voice betraying nothing.

“Oh. It’s MC,” she said, sounding a bit disappointed that he hadn’t answered her invitation. “What’s your name?”

“I am Jumin Han. I own this park. Regretfully, I find myself busy of late and this will be the last time I am able to come here for a while.” He reached under her umbrella, taking her hand in his. She finally looked up again and he smiled at her. He lifted her hand, giving it a gentle kiss. “Allow me to take you to dinner. I find it fascinating how interested I am in you.”

MC’s face was bright red when he kissed her hand and she silently promised to never wash that hand again. As he continued and mentioned dinner, she smiled. “Jumin Han, are you asking me out on a date?” she teased with a wide smile.

“I am. Are you accepting my invitation?”

“Only if it isn’t the only date. I… I really like you, Jumin.” She was shy again, but that adorable smile still graced her lips.

Jumin couldn’t resist. He pulled her under his umbrella, kissing her softy. “Will you take responsibility for capturing my heart?”

This time, MC made the move. She stepped closer, putting her head on his chest. He slipped an arm around her, finally feeling warm for the first time since he’d come out in the rain. “I will. But I want to hold onto your heart forever.”

“Then I shall hold onto you the entire time,” he murmured into her hair.


End file.
